elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Tanvir Harris
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = Not drunk enough for this. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Tan, Tanny, Tansy |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 23 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English/Common, ASL |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 6419 (Deck 07) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Hello, ladies! |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Boots }} is on a boat! Canon Information Abilities/Powers:'Tan has the power of being a badass normal. He's skilled at Aikido and general beatdowns. '''Strength:'He's a stubborn jackass. He's fiercely defensive of those who need it and loyal to a fault to those who've earned it. 'Weakness:'He's a stubborn jackass. Ask nicely and he'll do something for you (and then some). Bark orders, and suddenly he's made of stone. Also: self-destructive. 'Personality:'He's a nice boy with a heart of gold and a short temper. He has no problem throwing himself in harm's way for the sake of others (he's done it a couple times!), but tick him off but good once, and you're probably on the outs for life. Passiveness drives him up a wall. Lying makes him want to kick puppies. He tries to be straightforward and polite and expects other people to be the same. 'Extra:'Cuddly and physically affectionate! Anyone he likes is guaranteed to get snugged at some point. ...Also, his neck is stupid ticklish. Elegante '''Deaths: Warnings & Punishments: Relationships Ben - Is an asshole. But he gets that the boat is a STRANGE AND NEW environment. His feelings on Ben are currently torn between sympathy and intense aggravation. Also: Ben gave Tan some nice new scars! :D HE'S GONE OMGS. Bryn - BFFomg. Tan adores Bryn. She's his idea of the perfect woman (she reminds him a lot of his BFF from "back home"). The shapeshifter thing threw him for a loop at first, but he's used to the idea now. They've had some arguments, but seem to have patched things up now. Giselle - He thinks Giselle is very sweet, and very stupid. She frustrates the hell out of him. She slapped him once. He completely deserved it and he knows it. He wants her to be happy, but he also wants her to get her head out of Magical Princess Fairy-Land clouds. Godric - AKA Boss. He respects Godric a lot. ALSO GONE OMGS Gunn - Gunn is new. Well, new to Tan. But the guy sympathized with him over the killing Jinx thing, and brought him beer. And besides, he's Bryn's brother. How bad can he be? King - Bryn's boything. Their first meeting was a little...awkward. He's got a pretty awesome beard, though, and now that they've had a good spar, he definitely likes the guy. Herz - He really likes sleeping with Herz. Terrible, but true. Herz is a nice kid, though. Tan likes being friends with him. He screwed up their relationship but good by asking the wrong thing at the wrong time, and then just kept making things worse. This one might be a write-off. Jinx - To say he hates Jinx is an understatement. He killed the guy, after all, pretty brutally. The brig is the only thing stopping him from doing it again. ...Oh. That and the fact that Jinx brought him booze afterwards. Kage - Gay for. Link - He adores Link (what even) but this is another relationship he's pretty sure is a write-off, after he accidentally killed Jinx in front of Link. Oops. Remy - An actual friend! Remy's one of his favorite people on the boat (being a bartender helps). He trusted Remy enough to ask him to stay the night once, when he was dealing with the aftereffects of three days in the lovely, lovely titty brig. He also has no idea (somehow) that Remy is taken. This should be interesting. Toph - What is with this boat and bringing aboard kids he actually likes? He decided after their mudfight in the buffet that he liked Toph pretty well. She's a fairly awesome kid, all things considered. He thinks she'll grow up into an equally awesome woman. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:OCs